


Flaw In The Code

by LadyKiri



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiri/pseuds/LadyKiri
Summary: When a morally ambiguous corporation goes against a serial killer, everyone else loses.(Gift for GoddessofAnubis, an AU inspired by her amazing Upon FNAF AU. AU-ception.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upon Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380672) by [GoddessofAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/pseuds/GoddessofAnubis). 



> This is totally random and inspired by [this conversation](https://fiveguardsatfreddys.tumblr.com/tagged/au-of-the-au-electric-bugaloo). My writing will never be as worthy as theirs but I wanted to give them a nice gift because their story has inspired me so much.

“Jeremy.” The mechanic paused mid-step when he noticed Mike standing beside a smiling Mr. Fazbear. The older man turned to wave him over. But that wasn’t what made him pause. There were three other men standing with their boss.

One of them was standing away from the others, seemly inspecting the two stages. He was wearing a dark shirt and black pants, appeared to be in his mid thirties. He obviously worked for the company, but Jeremy had never seen him before. 

And older weary looking man of the group was wearing an expensive coat and standing besides one of the tables, closer to the rest of them. His hair was already beginning to gray in certain areas and a thin face. His expression was hard to read but he appeared to be watching the two golden animatronics in the stage.

The other figure was a lot shorter. His back was completely to Jeremy. Black hair and he appeared to be also be in uniform, although not one Jeremy was familiar with. The shirt was white for once. 

He slowly limped towards the three men, the sound finally catching the attention of the older man who turned to look at him instead. There was something about the way he looked at him that made Jeremy immediately weary. Something Mike apparently noticed because he stepped forward to introduce him.

“This is Jeremy, he’s the one who has managed to get Spring Bonnie and Fredbear back in working order by himself.” Mike nodded at him, a hint of pride in his voice.

"They look as new as when you first made them, right Henry?” Mr. Fazbear laughed. The older man, Henry, Jeremy guessed lifted an eyebrow.

"I’m impressed. I didn’t think they would work again, not after…” the older man of the four paused. His eyes drifted from Mike to the shorter man whom Jeremy finally got a closer look.

He was young. Physically he didn’t look to be older than 17. Striking purple eyes, and why did they suddenly feel familiar, and glasses. He was indeed wearing a simple uniform. Jeremy could barely make out the “Circus Baby’s Rentals” badge on his shirt. 

The boy seemed to notice Jeremy looking because he extended his hand forward. “Hello.” He offered a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes but Jeremy reached for the offered hand anyway. It was warm in his. “Alex Afton.”

It was only a second but Jeremy didn’t mix the small flinch from the boy. 

"Mr. Afton is going to help oversee our grand re-opening.” Mike explained.

“It’s very important that everything goes well. We can’t risk another…tragedy.” Mr. Fazbear shifted on his feet. He kept looking at Henry with a look Jeremy couldn’t place. A loud cough snapped him back from his thought. Mike was looking oddly at him. Jeremy was about to snap and ask what was wrong when he realized he was still holding Alex’s hand.

He looked back at the boy who was looking uncomfortable and pulled his hand back. “Welcome to the team, I guess.”

It seemed the other man was done inspecting the stage because he walked back towards them to whisper something to…Henry's, he reminded himself, ear. The older man nodded back and turned to them. “We should be on our way then.” 

When the unnamed man wrapped an arm around the younger one’s shoulders to lead them away, Jeremy had to garb his own hand to stop himself from slapping the appendage way from touching what was _his_. 

-

“You’re giving me a headache.” Jeremy stopped to glare at Mark before picking a wrench up. “I mean it.” The younger man continued. “You’ve been fidgeting around all afternoon. And your eye looks infected, have you been taking your medications for it?”

“I’m fine.” He snapped back, rubbing at the thing. It had been itching all afternoon. But that wasn’t what was bothering him. There was something else that he was missing. It was a different type of itching in the back of his mind that had been getting worse since that odd meeting. “I just need some rest.” 

Mark looked like he wanted to say something else. Thankfully he sighed instead and jumped down from the table. “Take a nap. You look like you need it.”

Jeremy nodded and watched the other man go. Sitting down on his work table he laid his head on his hands. That itching sound was getting worse, he tried rubbing his eye again. Even his ears were beginning to ring.

_“Don’t worry newbie, there’ll be time for rest after I get my son back.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie and say that I am not imagining the corporation as Umbrella Corp. Blame RE7.


End file.
